


Revision

by sayasamax3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi always knew that Tsukishima would be his first kiss, he just didn't think that this is how it would go down</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

Yamaguchi always knew Tsukishima would be his first kiss. 

Mind, Tsukishima might not have been aware of this.  Fatalistic tendencies aside, Tsukishima’s actually fairly bad at divining his own fortunes.   

Of course, even Yamaguchi didn’t foresee that their first kiss would happen quite like this, with a spike gone wild, hitting Tsukishima’s back with enough force to send him tripping forward, and then—

A flurry of hands flailing, grabbing, foreheads banging before their lips collide, sliding together with too much force to feel pleasant at first except Tsukishima is  _warm_  and he’s got his footing now, and neither of them are pulling away or stepping back.   

For a long moment they stand like that, staring at each other from far closer than they ever have before, and Yamaguchi wants to sigh because Tsukishima’s bright eyes are  _beautiful_ even like this, and he only wishes his own eyes were as pretty so that Tsukishima could have something better to stare at when they kiss. 

When they kiss. 

In the school gymnasium. 

In the middle of practice, which has clearly come to a complete stop, if the utter silence ringing around them is any indication. 

At last, the two of them spring apart, but not before Hinata breaks the silence with a loud, “T-T-Tsukishima—Yamaguchi—-kissing!!” followed closely by Kageyama shouting, “Shut up dumbass!  It’s your fault in the first place!”

Yamaguchi’s immediate reaction is to look at his feet. He’s terrified of what Tsukishima’s expression might be—anger, maybe?  Or disappointment?  After all, no matter how sure Yamaguchi was that Tsukishima would be his first kiss, there’s no guarantee that Tsukishima ever wanted that to be the case. 

Worse yet, what if Tsukishima is totally indifferent?  What if, coming from Yamaguchi, it just means that little to him?  What if he’s not  _Tsukishima’s_  first kiss?  Tsukishima’s so cool people probably line up to kiss him; what should a kiss from Yamaguchi matter, and an accident at that—!

All these worries are wiped clear from his mind the moment he finally looks up. 

He never imagined Tsukishima’s face could be so  _pink._   His cheeks are burning, his eyes wide, and his mouth struggles to maintain a straight line, only it’s a bit wobbly at the edges and—

“Aaaah Tsukki!! You’re bleeding!” Yamaguchi shouts, frantically patting himself down in the hopes of finding something,  _anything_  to press against the cut on Tsukishima’s mouth.  A mildly amused Sugawara passes him a tissue, but he hardly notices and fails to even mutter a  _thank you_  because Tsukishima is  _bleeding_  and also apparently incapable of holding the tissue to his own lip, so Yamaguchi has to do it for him. 

“Tsukki, are you alright?” Yamaguchi asks, trying once more for some kind of reaction.  “Did that ball hit your head?  Should I bring you to the nurse’s office?  Tsukki, say somethi—eh?”

 When Tsukishima moves, it’s to place one hand over Yamaguchi’s and slowly draw it away from his mouth.  “’M fine,” he murmurs, and doesn’t seem inclined to say much else.

All the same Yamaguchi sighs with relief, and as his panic ebbs away, excitement rushes back to fill in the space it leaves behind.  It was an accident, but he and Tsukishima  _kissed_ , they kissed and Tsukishima’s not glaring at him or looking unconcerned, so that’s got to be a good sign! 

“Uh, Tsukki—“

“A _hem_ ,” intense dread drops onto Yamaguchi’s shoulders at about the same time as Tanaka’s hands do, and Yamaguchi’s glad he can’t see the no-doubt horrifying expression their upperclassman must be making, “Don’t you think you’ve rubbed your happiness in your seniors’ faces long enough?”

If Tsukishima’s head wasn’t in the clouds right now, he’d probably say something snide about them being  _Tanaka’s_  senior in this situation, and Yamaguchi almost considers saying it in Tsukishima’s place, only he really doesn’t want to die before he gets the chance to ask Tsukishima how he felt about that kiss.

So instead he looks over to Daichi, silently pleading, and the captain just nods, saying, “Take a minute outside, you two.  Uh, just not  _too_  long of a minute.”

Grateful for the excuse to leave, Yamaguchi leads Tsukishima out of the gym, taking extra care to make sure the door is completely shut before turning back to face Tsukishima. 

“So,” he says, and that’s about all he can get out before his nerve flees from him and he can only stand there, his back to the door and his eyes flickering between the ground and Tsukishima’s split lip. 

Blessedly, Tsukishima seems to regain his senses just as Yamaguchi’s abandon him. 

“That was,” he sighs, “Not how our first kiss was supposed to go.”

Yamaguchi latches on to the word  _our_  and hangs on to it like a lifeline.  “You mean—you, um, wanted us to  _have_  a first kiss?”

Tsukishima crosses his arms over his chest, his face contorting into a shameless pout.  “Not one this uncool,” he grumbles back.

Yamaguchi could  _float_ , he feels so bubbly.  There it is—a  _confession_ , or as much of one as he’ll probably get from Tsukishima for a while yet.  Still, Tsukishima  _wants_  him, and Yamaguchi wants him back, which doesn’t make everything perfect but it’s a near thing, and Yamaguchi knows just what to do to take that last step in the right direction.

“Tsukki,” he calls, trying not to sound as excited as he feels.  But his shaking hand betrays him as he reaches out to place it on Tsukishima’s crossed arms, “How  _did_  you want our first kiss to go?”

“More smoothly,” Tsukishima snorts, and Yamaguchi has to rolls his eyes because damn Tsukishima is slow on the uptake today, maybe he will bring the taller boy to the nurse’s office after all, when this is done.

But first, to get this  _done_ , and done right.

Yamaguchi summons up everything in him that’s wanting, and everything that he thinks Tsukishima might want, putting it all into his upturned gaze as he murmurs, “Show me?”

The request makes Tsukishima drop his guarded pose with slow, deliberate speed.  One careful hand places itself on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, the other cupping his face and suddenly Yamaguchi is too aware of the space between them, too aware of how it’s closing so slowly, so carefully, because even Tsukishima knows that there’s a time for delicacy and it makes Yamaguchi’s heart jump to receive such rare treatment.  

In the last moment before their lips touch, Yamaguchi registers the gentle motion of Tsukishima’s thumb running over his cheek, over all the bumps and scars and freckles.  Their noses bump, just lightly, just enough to encourage Yamaguchi to lean into that touch a bit more, so their lips can slide together comfortably. 

The world doesn’t fall away under his feet, exactly, but it  _shifts_ , the focus moving to all the places their bodies touch, to Tsukishima’s mouth, to how soft his lips feel and how there’s a hint of sweetness hiding in the seam of them.  Unthinking, Yamaguchi’s hands twist into the front of Tsukishima’s tee-shirt, pulling Tsukishima closer even as he has to break away because he can’t remember how to breathe. 

“That…” Yamaguchi pants, lightheaded and happy to lean on Tsukishima, “Let’s agree that was our first kiss, okay?”

Tsukishima’s expression as he looks down is wry and far too satisfied.  “Agreed.”

“And let’s get you to the nurse’s office, too,” Yamaguchi says, trying not to grin back.  “For your head, you know?”

Tsukishima frowns, “It didn’t hit my head, and the school nurse has already left—“

“I know.  So let’s go to the nurse’s office.”  


End file.
